


Lazy Mornings

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Romance, Royai - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: Riza shrugged. She did know what she meant though. She knew she didn’t want him to go. Plain and simple. However, voicing that thought aloud was another matter.“Will you really miss me that much?”She didn’t answer because she would. She’d miss their closeness and his affection.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for guest101 on ao3 who requested some clingy riza <3
> 
> i've been feeling soft and sappy about them recently so finally went for it and worked on this prompt. it was just what i needed! hope you enjoy!

“When do you plan on arriving at work?”

Riza watched as Roy shrugged into his military jacket and adjusted it on his shoulders. Her stomach twisted at the thought of him leaving. They’d spent a lovely – secret – evening together last night and now morning was here she didn’t want him to go. They had work in a few hours, but the thought of being apart from him made Riza fidget restlessly. She wanted him to return to bed so she could either fall asleep against him or lie there and listen to his heartbeat. She’d never admit that out loud, but that was honestly what she wished to do. It would make her happy.

Roy shrugged. “The usual time.”

“And when will that be? Knowing your habits it could be any time of morning.”

“I like to pepper a little bit of mystery into your day,” he grinned.

“That’s not the point,” she frowned at him.

He shrugged. “I’ll drive home and have a quick shower and grab some breakfast. Then,” he smirked, “I’ll go and grab some coffee for us both and see you at the office after that.”

“Why can’t you shower and eat here?”

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She cringed slightly but Riza didn’t retract them.

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” he reassured and that relieved some tension in Riza’s shoulders. They relaxed downwards, but she hadn’t even realised she’d been holding that worry there. “Believe me, Riza,” he added, stopping himself from lacing up his boots so he could turn and face her properly. “I want to spend every waking moment possible with you.”

Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

“I just… I thought we agreed this was the best way?”

“I know,” she sighed. Riza dropped her gaze and started to fiddle with the sheet covering her.

“Besides, surely you can last a few hours without me?”

He lifted an eyebrow but also regarded Riza with a look that said he knew something she didn’t. Riza didn’t like it one bit.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh?” His smile was teasing as he rounded to her corner of the bed. Roy crouched low so he was eye level with her, balancing on the balls of his feet. His head cocked as he tried to figure her out. “What did you mean then?”

Riza shrugged. She did know what she meant though. She knew she didn’t want him to go. Plain and simple. However, voicing that thought aloud was another matter.

“Will you really miss me that much?”

She didn’t answer because she would. She’d miss their closeness and his affection. At work she couldn’t run her hair gently through his fringe like she was doing now. She couldn’t steal a kiss whenever she liked. Ever the professional, and also committed to her duty, Riza would never expect to be able to, however it would be nice to have the option. Even just for one day.

Roy laughed to himself. He leaned forward and pecked her cheek. “What’s made you so clingy all of a sudden?”

Her head snapped up to look at him. _Her? Clingy?_

“I’m not being clingy,” she denied immediately.

Roy lifted his hands in surrender but the amused look on his face told her that he still believed that was the case.

“I’m _not_ being clingy,” she repeated, emphasising that fact.

“Whatever you say, Riza.”

His smirk didn’t help ease her irritation.

_Or are you only irritated because he’s right and you don’t want to admit it? You don’t want to acknowledge just how much you need and want him –_

_Was she really being clingy?_

Riza felt her cheeks flush and turn a light shade of pink. It was made even worse when Roy grinned at her, noticing her embarrassment.

“Riza Hawkeye? Being clingy? Now I’ve seen it all,” Roy mused, far too pleased with his newest discovery.

She glared at him, but he didn’t acknowledge her warning look.

“I could just cancel tonight,” she threatened lightly, “and not come round to your apartment if you’re going to be like that.”

“Don’t you dare,” he warned with a laugh.

“Now who’s being clingy?”

“Who started it?”

He petulantly stuck his tongue out at her and it just made Riza roll her eyes in response.

“It’s always nice to know that my presence is wanted.”

Glancing up at his face was a hesitant move on Riza’s part, but all she saw was his open and honest expression. His playfulness and amusement were gone. In their place was nothing but sincerity and a soft loving smile.

“And I _love_ to know that I’m wanted by you.” He lifted a finger and tapped her nose affectionately.

“You always will be,” she whispered into the quiet room.

“I always feel clingy whenever I leave you.” He didn’t even bat an eye at his admission. “I would say I’m a great actor but when it comes to the private moments like this,” he gestured between them, “that we share, I never want to hide anything.” His eyes pierced into her own gaze. “So I’m sure you’ve noticed that I can be the same way sometimes too,” he chuckled.

“I had,” she admitted, his comment making her smile.

“There’s nothing wrong with being clingy.” Roy leaned forward and pecked her cheek. “It makes you even more endearing than before.”

“Really?” Her cheeks turned pink again, but a questioning eyebrow lifted high on her forehead along with it.

Roy nodded as he grinned at her. “Not that you aren’t always endearing to me, but it does. Makes me want to stay here with you for a little while longer,” he groaned.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

This time it was his turn to glare at her. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.”

“I’m not,” Riza replied innocently. She could see his resolve wavering. He was seriously considering it.

_Just once would be okay, wouldn’t it?_

Riza rolled over in place and cuddled back into the pillow he’d been lying on. “I suppose I’ll just have to put up with this poor substitute instead,” she sighed in disappointment.

She shivered as the cool morning air caressed the skin of her bare back. Rolling in place had shifted the sheet covering her. Riza hadn’t minded before because she’d had Roy beside her, who was like a furnace. Now, without him, it was much colder –

The bed dipped, startling her. Roy had shed his work clothing and was currently climbing back in beside her.

“Scoot over.” He nudged at her shoulder and eagerly, she did as he asked. “We can do without good coffee today, right?”

She snickered and sidled right up against his side. “I can make that sacrifice in exchange for you staying here.”

She wrapped her arm across his stomach and held on tight. Underneath her ear his heart beat steadily, and she was instantly soothed.

“Thank you for staying,” she whispered against his skin.

Roy flinched gently as her breath tickled him and it made Riza grin to herself.

“What can I say? I’m a weak man when it comes to you, Riza Hawkeye,” he beamed.

“You love it though.”

“I do. And I love you too.”

Gently, his fingers nudged her chin so she would lift her head. Roy leaned down to capture her lips with his, kissing her softly.

“You’re so good to me, indulging me like this,” she added, her tone turning timid as he made himself comfortable.

“It’s not exactly a hardship,” he laughed.

“No, I know, but –”

“Don’t worry about it. My upcoming day will be even better now, compared to if I’d left. I would have spent a few hours missing you and that’s no way to live at all. Not when you were here waiting for me.”

She hugged him tighter. “I love you.”

A kiss was pressed against the top of her head. Once he’d settled, Riza angled her head to reciprocate in her own way but paused. Her cheek had brushed over something hard and uncomfortable, causing her to stop and investigate.

She lifted up onto her elbow. Out the corner of her eye she could see Roy was confused, wondering what was wrong, but Riza ignored him. She shifted the chain of his dog tags and couldn’t help but grin at the wedding band she’d given him that was held on it. It matched the same one she kept hidden on her own dog tags. The one he’d given her years ago.

Riza pushed it aside gently so she could press a kiss atop his heart.

Once settled back down, the two didn’t fall back asleep. They gave it up so they could simply lie there and exist together, holding one another. Riza played with Roy’s ring. She twirled it around her fingers while Roy’s hand rested atop hers. His touch wasn’t heavy enough to restrict her movements, it was so his fingers could reach and stroke over _her_ wedding band. Last night she’d taken it off her dog tags and slid it onto her ring finger just for him. For them.

It was the best morning they’d ever shared together.


End file.
